Soul Search
by ShindoShuichi
Summary: SlashYaoi Confessions of my life. There aren't any polished things about my life. It was and is still the screwed up slab of nothingness it always was. So why do I feel happy? Because I now have a lovely blond with me. Mature NaruSasuNaru


_**Author's Note:** _Okay, so this is my one-shot that I really shouldn't be doing because I need to work on my ficlet, but I had this idea of transforming a confessional essay that I wrote into a confessional essay that Sasuke wrote about him going though how he became gay with Naruto in this alternate reality! This will have a pretty screwed up way of working, but I think it will work out after I polish this like crazy, so please sit back and enjoy reading this master-piece!  
Well, this is it so I will warn you about the YAOI-NESS, LIME-NESS, FLUFF-NESS, DRAMA-NESS and LEMON-NESS.

Claimer: I do own this so don't steal this please, and if you really want this, just ask and I will let you copy and paste this! Otherwise you will be chased by cops if you like reproduce this without my consent!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :cries:

_"Italic quoted writing is essay writing in this story."  
_Normal writing is narration.  
"Normal quoted writing is speech."  
_'Italic represents thoughts.'_

This story is in Sasuke POV, please be aware of that because this is my Sasuke-ness speaking out. Enjoy, have fun, so here we go!

Onwards!!!!

* * *

Soul Search

_"The vast majority of people question themselves at one point in their lives. They question their purpose, their own reason for being. I started to question my own life path after my family had been slaughtered by the hands of my very own beloved brother. It started as I began to train and think about all these things that kept on punching me all over."_

_"Then it struck me as if a bolt of lightning had pierced through my lungs. I stopped instantly and desperately tried to catch the breath that had escaped me. Gasping, I shrunk away and cringed, hiding from my pain. There wasn't anything for me; there was nothing but darkness, no one for me, no one to like me anymore."_

_"The thought of being the boy that was 'gay' and 'alone in life' because that all he had ever loved in life was murdered by his very own brother brought me to tears. The tears froze in place on my cheeks and enveloped me with an abysmal feeling; emptiness."_

---

Leaning back and streching my stiff muscles, I look around to see that my best friend and boyfriend; Naruto was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully with his golden blond locks brushing over his skin ever so slightly.

Turning back to my work in progress known as 'Soul Search', I fix up a bit of the errors and look to see if it is perfected. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and throughout all of the chaos, mishaps and deception in my life, I have some how found a strange kind of redemption that keeps me sane.

I am working on an essay in which it tells the readers, which is you of course, about the confusion in my life that so happened to last for a full seven years. Now, I am a seventeen year old jounin that once again resides in Konoha in an apartment with his boyfriend and has nothing to do with his time whenever he cannot sleep during the night because he still continues to think of his life.

Getting off my chair, I blow away the candle flame that allowed me to write this entry with some sort of light source and head towards Naruto to kiss him on the lips before I lay down beside him on our bed to try and go back to sleep with my boyfriend in my arms keeping me warm. _'Damn, I should have worn more than just some short and thin clothed boxers tonight,'_ I mentally scream to myself as Naruto cuddles into my body making me smile with some kind of unknown gratitude that I didn't know that I could have actually shown.

"Goodnight dobe," I whisper to Naruto earning a grunt-ish noise of acknowledgement before letting my eyes go shut and allowing sleep to let it have its way with my body and mind.

---

**Morning - 6:58 AM**

As I awoke, I was very happy to know that the dobe was still in the bed being his ever so lazy self all the while lightly snoring with some on his saliva dried up on the side of his mouth from his drooling in his sleep.

_'This could be very interesting to wake up the dobe, actually.'_ I think to myself as I scheme on what to do with Naruto to get him to wake up.

First, I start with talking with a normal tone asking, "Naruto, get up please."

Getting a bad response of, "Nnnngh," which I took as a no, I decide to go one step further.

"Naruto, I promise great sex if you get up," I whisper in his ear, but get nothing as a response. Smirking and fully knowing well that Naruto heard me even though he was slowly awaking, I decide to go to the last step in my plan.

Shifting Naruto so that he is lying on his back in the blankets, I shuffle in the sheets until I am positioned on top of Naruto and I choose a spot on his neck to begin to suck the skin until it becomes a really deep and bloody looking red that isn't going to disappear anytime soon. Hearing him moan in his partly awake state sent shivers down my spine.

Moving along, I engulf my body in and head into the sheets and move downwards until my face is practically up against Naruto's muscled chest so that I can play around with another part of his body until he gets up.

Licking all around his left nipple, avoiding it at all costs, I let my tongue leave a trail from the one side to the next side and do the same until at length, I lightly bite on his right (another word for nipple) earning a nice and satisfying gasp. Moving my head back towards Naruto's head, I notice that his eyes are still closed and I immediately catch on to his tricks. _'The stupid dobe thinks I don't know that he is already awake and wants me to pleasure him without him having to do any kind of work, but I'll play along just for the fun of it,'_ I think to myself as I continue to play around with Naruto's nipples with my fingers.

Moving back down, I go back to the neglected left nipple and bite, nibble, lick, kiss, suck and do many other things that force Naruto to moan more and more as my hands slowly move down towards his extremely short silk boxers that he only wore during the night. Taking a hold of those boxers, I gently and slowly tug it downwards so that Naruto will fuss and blow his cover of 'sleeping'.

Pulling the blanket back to where my head is so I can see Naruto's face while I can be positioned below his groin and pulling his boxers down. Staring at Naruto's face, he is smiling as if he was having a great dream, but I can fully tell that he is smiling because many other reasons from the look of the bulge that is trying it escape from the boxers that I am pulling off.

Laughing to myself, I suddenly fully pull down Naruto's boxers and see his body shiver from the cool air that his erection is exposed to. Smiling, I grab his length with a ghostly touch and lightly stroke his hard on.

With my other hand, I pull the blankets back over my body and keep pulling until it reaches Naruto's chest so that he doesn't get too cold from the cool air. Immediately, I go back to my little game with my Naru-chan.

* * *

Fine, I am a bad person for adding so much shit to do, but seriously, I am losing inspiration for my main fic! Help me plxx!!! Anywho, this will finish pretty soon... it is part of an essay I wrote for something and I got third out of like the region or some shit like that... lmfao. 


End file.
